Races of the Six Points
The Six Points of Civilization is home to the following distinct races: humans, Elfs, Gols, Newts, and Trolls. Humans The majority race before the Ending War, humans now account for roughly 40% of world population in the Six Points. They are a physically diverse race, spanning all of the major port towns and occupied territories. = Jonah's Note: Everyone knows what a fucking human is. If I ever get around to making specific pages for each race, I'll go further in-depth into the history of humans. Until then, feel free to ask me stuff = Elfs Elfs are a race of tall, slender, sylvan beings who once occupied a majority of the landmass that connects Cloverport and Monksport. Pre-war era records (both human and elfin) indicate that this region was called Folja Klos in elfin, which, when translated to Free Verse, roughly corresponds to Volcano. It is said that the elfin settlers gave the area they settled in that name because of the volcanic activity that takes place beneath the landmass. In Standard Units, male Elfs measure between 5' 10" - 6' 3" in height on average, and between 110 - 135 lbs. in weight, also on average. Female Elfs on average measure between 6' 0""-6' 5" in height, and between 145 - 170 lbs. Elfs are also capable of being born as neither male nor female (as far as the human understandings of gender are concerned), which they designate as Kanefi. Adult Kanefi Elfs measure between 5' 11" - 6' 4" in height, on average, and between 130 - 150 lbs. in weight, also on average. In terms of appearance, Elfin skin is typically an ashen color, and this can very between a lighter grey ash to a much darker color, similar to charcoal. Elfin hair is very fine, and individual strands appear to be almost translucent. As a whole, Elfin hair is light in color, typically being a nearly-white blond, but can also range from platinum to a semi-opaque sea green to a very light brown. Elfin eyes appear as brilliant silver disks with small black dots that act as pupils (one per eye). Unlike human eyes, Elfs are freely able to move their pupils to any point on their disk-like eyes. Gols A race constructed by and then forgotten by the Dwarfs, Gols are a collective of servile grotesques who were given life by mistake, and were never allowed to forget it. Created by ambitious Dwarfs in the Kingdom of the Underground, Gols were originally designed to be semi-autonomous servants to the ruling class. They were built with strong bodies to withstand any and all harsh physical tasks that would be demanded of them, and they were made ugly to always be reminded of their place, should any of the artificial intelligence technology work too well. Although originally intended to be used solely by wealthy Dwarfs, Gols made their way to the surface world when Ashisht Hatyaara, Dwarfish explorer, "discovered" the surface world in a failed attempt to dig an alternate tunnel to the opposite end of the Kingdom. Upon making contact with primitive humans and Elfs, Hatyaara decided to capitalize on his mistake by selling cheap labor at a premium: one of their own for each Gol. This eventually lead to Dwarfs closing off trade with the beings of the surface shortly before the Ending War began. Gols first gained sentience in the immediate aftermath of the Ending War, when the overflow of dangerous magics caused the seemingly irreparable changes to the world. These magics warped their initial programming, and all operation Gols on the surface gained the ability to think for themselves. In terms of physical appearance, Gols were originally created using a single set of specifications: they would resemble a Dwarf, but with a permanently hunched back, they would stand exactly 4' 4" in height (in Standard Units), and would be built from components that cause them to weigh exactly 404 lbs. Gols have neither male nor female features as far as the Dwarfish race is concerned, but to human eyes they tend to all look at least vaguely masculine. Newts The newest race introduced to the Six Points, Newts are humans and Elfs that were mutated in the aftermath of the Ending War, as well as their descendants. Although all survivors (and, by extension, all of their descendants) were changed in some way after the end of the Ending War, Newts are individuals who have been changed in significant, drastic ways, both in their appearance and general physiology. Additionally, because their race is so young, Newts do not have any kind of culture or significant history beyond being forced into the world. Physically, Newts retain the general build of either race their family was before the change occurred. However, their skin has been completely burned off, and they are completely covered in a scab. The wound is always in the process of healing, and the surface of the scab is covered in a crack-like pattern that resembles reptilian scales. Additionally, their eyes resemble those of lizards. Their scale-like appearance and reptilian eyes are what inspired the moniker "Newt," and it is almost exclusively used by non-Newts as a term of derision. Recently, as of 46 PW, some Newts have started banding together to develop their race as a meaningful part of the world, and to develop a sense of pride for themselves. Many of these Newts claim that their appearances are like those of the mythical "dragons," and that they will inherit the world once all the "smooth-skins" are gone. It is important to mention that only a small number of Newts officially stand by this stance. Trolls The Troll race is believed to be the oldest race alive, by far. Although there is no way to officially verify this, as Trolls do not keep permanent records of their racial history, a common tale told in houses of any race is that when the first beings of that race began to resemble their modern selves, Trolls had already existed in their most developed evolutionary stage for thousands of years. Largely untouched by evolution and the changes of the world that surrounds them, Trolls are viewed by many as the only direct link to the world before the Ending War. Trolls have squat builds, averaging 3' 7" and 270 lbs. in Standard Units when fully grown, across all genders (Trolls claim to have no less than 23 unique genders, although no one is sure what kind of purpose this could serve). Additionally, their skin color ranges in various shades of green, and it is common to see several horn-like protrusions on their bodies, each of different sizes, shapes, and orientations. The thing that many non-Trolls find most jarring about Trolls is the notion that, biologically, Trolls have not changed to thousands upon thousands of year. Both human and Elfin scholars have detailed records of primitive versions of their races and are consistently documenting what they believe are changes happening in the present, and are baffled at the notion that the only other natural race with which they cohabitate the world would not undergo similar changes. When confronted with this, Trolls often respond only with a sincere shrug, and an offer to make the questioner a meal for their trouble.